Lock and Key
by Saby7
Summary: Its Sherlock's birthday, and John got him a gift that will keep him guessing.


**Authors Note: More Sherlock and Watson! Hope you enjoy! I'm still figuring out how to write a fan fiction. Fingers crossed it is somewhat cute!**

**-Saby**

Lock and Key

"Morning" Sherlock said as he entered into the kitchen, digging through the kitchen cupboards.  
>"Oh good morning" John said as he put down the newspaper. "I made pancakes."<br>"Hm."  
>John turned and looked at Sherlock who had stopped searching for food.<br>"Hm?" John asked.  
>"No I don't seem to be hungry."<br>John rolled his eyes. "You didn't eat yesterday. Sit down. I mad them for your birthday."  
>"Yes I see."<br>There was a pause of silence in the room. John shifted in his seat.  
>Sherlock wasn't hungry, just bored. There is a fine line between the two. Sherlock studied the plate of pancakes that was perched on the counter. There was simply no room on the table for it.<br>"Alright. I suppose I will have them." After all, John had woken up quite early, before himself which was surprising, just to make him these. Might as well show some respect.  
>He grabbed the plate and went to sit down in his brown arm chair. He pretended not to notice the brief smile that John had dancing on his lips.<br>"Happy Birthday by the way."  
>" Yes," he said, dragging out the word as he said it.<br>John lifted himself off his chair and walked over to the mantle to grab a small red box.  
>"It appears you missed this on your way over."<br>Sherlock shook his head and finished his bite of pancake before speaking.  
>"Actually, I didn't miss it. I noticed it before I walked into the kitchen today. How could I miss something like that? Seriously John. It's big and loud, and quite obnoxious to be perched on a mantle piece."<br>John stopped to look at the box he was trying to give his friend. It was really small, and he was almost positive he himself wouldn't have seen it there.  
>"Okay... Here." he said, not explaining himself and dropping the gift onto Sherlocks lap.<br>"Happy birthday and whatever, I am going to shower."  
>Sherlock pretended not to care.<br>But the moment John had left the room, Sherlock immediately put down his plate of pancakes to study the box. He tried to keep his joy contained within him. John had gotten him a gift, and surprisingly, he couldn't tell what it was. That was the best part. All he could tell was that it was small and light.  
>He removed the blue bow and took the top off. He still couldn't tell what it was.<br>He peeled away the layer of tissue paper that stood between him, and his gift from John.

A key.

There was a note tied around it.

"Happy Birthday.  
>Guess what this opens.<br>-John"

Sherlock studied the key. The edges were Partially jagged, but unusually smooth for a key. The top was an intricate design of circles and flat edges. There were no words or numbers inscribed on it, and it didn't appear to have been used before.  
>Sherlocks mind was racing. Where would Watson have gotten a key like this? What would it open? Sherlock considered searching the room for possible locks to open it with, but he couldn't decide whether or not John would have been one to hide it in the room he sat in now, or somewhere else. It could be anywhere in London.<br>Curiosity had bitten Sherlock like a bug now, and he was going through all of the possibilities.  
>It was half an hour later that John got out of the shower and entered the main living space.<br>Sherlocks hands were suddenly grabbing at his shoulders.  
>"This key. This damned key! What does it open huh? A chest, a box, a room? Where do I find it? Is it in this room? No you are too wise to hide it here arent you? AREN'T YOU?"<br>Sherlocks mouth was moving so fast John couldn't keep up with it.  
>"Calm yourself!" he shouted, showing Sherlock back to his chair. "Did you ever just think maybe it's a key? Just a pretty key?"<br>Sherlock snickered. His mind was still racing.  
>"Oh please you wouldn't do that. Would you? WOULD YOU? This has to lead to something! It has to!"<br>There was a pause. Sherlock thought about it. Did it actually open anything? He wondered.  
>"I swear John I will search all of London to find out what this key belongs to."<br>John shrugged. "It will surely be an adventure for you. You won't be bored anymore."  
>Sherlock nodded. This present was the most exciting thing to happen in the past week. But did it really belong to anything? He'd have to start searching right away.<p>

John smiled as Sherlock studied the key once more.  
>It did in fact belong to something, and that something was John.<br>It was just up to Sherlock to discover that.


End file.
